Sariawan
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Cerita cinta Choi Seungcheol yang terkena sariawan di bibir bawahnya. "Cepat sembuh, ya, Hyung... Biar bisa dicium lagi...," It's SVT GyuCheol! GyuCoups! MinCheol! MinCoups! Kim Mingyu x Choi Seungcheol! BL! ShoAi! Crack Pair inside! RnR?


**Sariawan**

 **Type :** Boys Love! ShoAi! Crack Pair Inside!

 **Disclaimer :** This story is pure mine

 **Warning :** Isi cerita mulai dari plot hingga susunan bahasa masih serba kacau, Guys. Mohon berikan tanggapan jika anda berkenan. Thanks!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang aneh pada diri Choi Seungcheol pada beberapa hari belakangan ini. Biasanya sang Leader Seventeen ini selalu cerewet pada banyak hal baik itu hal yang menyangkut kebiasaan sampai pekerjaan mereka sebagai entertainer. Mulai dari mengawasi kesehatan para member hingga persiapan perform mereka di atas panggung. Mencereweti segala hal yang cacat hinga meng _upgrade_ sesuatu yang memang perlu di _upgrade_ dalam berlatih dan tampil.

Sayangnya sejak dua hari lalu, kecerewetan Seungcheol yang biasa Mingyu dengarkan itu mendadak tak terdengar karena suatu hal. Belum lagi ketika _break-time_ yang biasanya digunakan para member lain untuk _sharing_ dan melempar lelucon nyeleneh pun, Choi Scoups yang seringkali tertawa heboh menanggapi guyonan Seokmin kini lebih sering tutup mulut dan... meringis?

Iya,

M-E-R-I-N-G-I-S

Meringis sebelum ia sempat mengumbar tawanya ketika para member yang lain mulai tertawa kencang sebagai reaksi atas lelucon Seokmin.

 **XXX**

"H-Hoon... Shhh...,"

Titah Seungcheol diam-diam pada si pendek Jihoon dengan kode telunjuk untuk mulai mengoordinasikan latihan vokal dengan aransemen musik yang baru untuk para member tengah malam itu. Dan Jihoon yang tahu akan keadaan Seungcheol yang 'sebenarnya' itu, mau tak mau langsung menjalankan perintah leader grupnya yang masih meringis sedikit-sedikit tadi. Menyisakan rasa penasaran Mingyu pada hal yang sama saat Seungcheol meminta Soonyoung-Hyung dengan sedikit kata dan banyak ringisan untuk mengoordinasikan latihan koreo modifikasi terbaru mereka.

 **XXX**

 **01.37 A.M**

Seluruh member nampak kenyang bahagia dan siap menerjang ranjang masing-masing seusai latihan rutin panjang mereka hari ini berakhir. Hanya saja satu namja yang Mingyu perhatikan sejak tiga hari lalu hingga kini di sana, nampaknya masih berwajah datar serta bertatapan kosong karena midnight snack time nya tidak bisa ia nikmati dengan semangat seperti hyung dan dongsaeng lainnya. Bahkan ramen ayam langganan Seungcheol tadi tidak habis setengahnya dan malah meminta Jisoo untuk membantu menghabiskan. Terlihat juga bahwa Seungcheol pun terlihat menikmati ramen tadi dengan ekspresi meringis yang selalu menyertainya setelah ia menyuapkan mie-mie tersebut ke dalam mulut.

"Hyung...,"

"Hnnn?"

Hati Mingyu mendadak kembali sedih karena Seungcheol hanya menanggapi panggilan khawatirnya barusan dengan gumaman lemah.

"Adakah yang salah?"

Leader yang juga menyandang status kekasih Mingyu itu pun hanya tersenyum pasrah sembari meletakkan handuk kecilnya yang baru ia pakai setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

"Hh-iya...,"

Jawab Seungcheol setengah jelas karena ucapannya masih tercampur gumaman menahan sakit di area dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung kenapa?"

Tanya Mingyu khawatir yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas senyum pasrah dan sedikit malu milik Seungcheol sebelum...

"In-..,"

Baru saja Seungcheol menyentuh bibir bawahnya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada Mingyu, namun karena kecepatan gerak kekasihnya yang mendahului tersebut, kejadian menarik pelan bibir bawahnya pun akhirnya dilakukan oleh Mingyu sendiri. Melihat suatu penyebab bungkam dan berkurangnya nafsu makan Seungcheol selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Hyung sariawan?"

Sebuah ketipan mata dan anggukan adalah jawaban dari seorang Choi Seungcheol atas pertanyaan barusan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Sendu Mingyu setelah mendapatkan bahwa penyebab Seungcheol mendiamkannya tiga hari kemarin adalah sariawan yang ada di dalam mulut Hyung kesayangannya. Sedangkan Seungcheol yang masih tidak berniat berbicara penuh pun hanya menjawab,

"Sha-khiit, Gyu...,"

( _Sakit, Gyu..._ )

Pantas saja tiga hari belakangan ini jatah _Morning and Night Kiss_ Mingyu mendadak ditiadakan. Untuk berbicara saja Seungcheol merasa kesakitan apalagi jika harus memenuhi _Daily_ _Kiss_ untuk Mingyu. Maka dari itu, sembari memberikan obat tetes khusus sariawan untuk namja chingu nya ini, diam-diam Mingyu pun berharap agar sakit itu dapat segera enyah dari mulut Seungcheol-Hyung nya tersebut. Berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar Seungcheol dapat berbicara normal kembali dan... ehehehe... memenuhi _Daily_ _Kiss_ nya lagi.

"A-ahh... Awh...,"

Desah Seungcheol ketika obat tetes yang Mingyu berikan tadi mulai memberikan efek perih pada luka sariawannya.

"Ssshh..! Tahanlah, Hyung... Kujamin lusa hari sariawanmu akan sembuh, kok...,"

Sumpah Mingyu di tengah tawa dan harapnya saat mendapati reaksi mencengangkan seperti anak gadis pada Seungcheol yang sedang menahan perih akan efek obat tadi.

"Sudah... sudah...,"

Papar Mingyu sembari mengusap jejak liur Seungcheol yang sempat muncul di kulit dan sudut bibir bawah sensual favoritnya itu.

"...,"

"...,"

"Besok pagi diteteskan lagi, ya, Hyung...,"

Pinta Mingyu lagi dengan tatapan teduhnya yang menawan.

"... supaya cepat sembuh...,"

Lanjutnya lagi yang hanya dibalas senyum dan anggukan Seungcheol sebagai jawabnya.

"... supaya bisa dicium lag-Awwhh!"

Pekikan kecil akibat cubitan Seungcheol tadi menunjukkan betapa kagetnya sang Leader mendapatkan tujuan licik milik Mingyu yang lain atas kesembuhannya dari sakit sariawannya itu.

"Methummh...!"

( _Mesum_ )

"Hahaha...!"

Dan benar nyatanya!

Dalam dua hari sariawan yang mengganggu Seungcheol telah lenyap tak berbekas. Bahkan dini harinya pun Choi Seungcheol sudah mulai kembali cerewet untuk masalah durasi _Midnight Snack Time_ hingga tidur untuk pemulihan energi guna persiapan konser esok sore. Dan pada malam itu setelah Seungcheol memastikan semua membernya telah terlelap di atas tempat tidur masing-masing,

GREP!

"OH-,"

"Shhh...!"

Mingyu yang Seungcheol kira sudah terlelap tadi sebelum inspeksi kamar ketiga, mendadak kembali terbangun dan memerangkapnya di luar kamar. Membuat Seungcheol bingung untuk sementara dan mengira-ngira apa yang sampai ia lewatkan hingga Mingyu kembali- OHHH!

"Sariawanmu sudah sembuh, kan, Hyung?"

Potong Mingyu sebelum Seungcheol menyuarakan tebakan pikirannya tadi.

"I-iy-"

"Boleh kuminta sekarang?"

Sela Mingyu frontal secara implisit dan tidak sopan karena memotong ucapan Seungcheol yang tentunya belum rampung sama sekali.

Tapi apa boleh buat, karena rasa kesal yang tentunya masih ada sedikit rasa terima kasih pada Mingyu yang telah berjasa mengobati sariawannya kapan hari sukses besar, maka tanpa ambil pusing pun Seungcheol segera memberikan kecupan sayang selamat malamnya pada Mingyu secara agak singkat.

"Kkkkk... Benar-benar sudah sembuh, 'kan?"

Cek Mingyu kembali yang kemudian menggerakkan Seungcheol memperlihatkan bekas sariawannya yang sudah hilang tak tersisa.

Namun sayang, karakter mesum Mingyu yang hanya Seungcheol tahu pun mendadak kembali kumat. Hasilnya, setelah bibir Seungcheol terkatup kembali, kali ini giliran Mingyu yang menyerang bibirnya.

"Min-"

KISSEU!

"Yang terakhir supaya jumlahnya ganjil dan sun- Ahhhhh!"

Pekik Mingyu pelan karena sebuah cubitan sebelum Seungcheol, kekasih imutnya itu, kembali menyeretnya ke kamar semula dengan wajah merah padam.

Hehehehe...!

 **END**


End file.
